A Walk In The Clouds
by Silver Duke
Summary: Inuyasha returns from WW2 to his wife Kikyo, but he finds the marriage empty. Then he accidentally meets Kagome Garcia, whose father is going to kill her because she's pregnant wo a husband. To save her life he offers to pose as her husband...for a price!


Hey there! This is my very first fic here and I hope you people would like this story! And um… there's a disclaimer:

**The plot of the story is NOT mine. This story is inspired by the movie "A Walk in the Clouds". The movie is soo cute and romantic (plus the fact that Keanu Reeves was soo cute in this movie) so I decided to make a fic out of it. The lead characters are also not mine. **

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha and Kagome and other characters from Inuyasha. Only some of the characters are mine.**

….So I can not all the credit for this fic….. well… only a bit…..

I hope you'll still review though…… I hope you guys like it!

▪Silver

**Summary: **

After World War II, Inuyasha Carson went back to New York to live the life he missed with his wife. And it also meant going back to selling chocolate.

On his way to Mexico, he met the beautiful damsel in distress Kagome Garcia. As a true "gentleman" he helped her in many ways. And he didn't think he was going too far when he volunteered to pose as her husband for less than 24 hours!

**( )- **characters thoughts

**---Chapter 01---**

The young black-haired soldier did not seem to mind the heavy down pour of rain as he and his fellow soldier came out to the deck of the large ship to set eyes on the country they didn't see for a long time.

Inuyasha felt cold but he didn't mind. At last, he was back! Back to his safe and simple life. Back to his beloved Kikyo.

With a broad grin on his face, he said to his friend beside him. "I'm back at last! I've never been so glad to see New York!"

Grinning, his friend said. "Yeah. I've never felt so glad to see this place again. I'm really glad we've made it through."

It took a few minutes for the ship to dock. And there crowding the pier was a bunch of people clustered under black umbrellas, coats and hats, waiting for their beloved WWII heroes.

Clutching there bags, the two young soldiers, together with the others slowly made their way out of the ship.

"You got a wife back there waiting, Inu?" his friend asked as made their way out.

"Ah, yeah." Inuyasha answered, remembering his beautiful wife.

"So do I." he said, grinning. "So how did the story go? Was it like you met her on Friday, married her on Saturday and went to the war on Sunday?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah. It was pretty much like that."

His friend laughed. "The same way it happened with my wife"

Inuyasha laughed with him.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love Kikyo very much and I miss her a lot."

He patted Inu on the back. Then with the rain still pouring hard, they finally reached the ground.

"Well, good bye Inuyasha! See ya around!" he bade farewell and ran out to his wife.

Inuyasha waved goodbye and looked around for Kikyo.

He ran his violet eyes through the large crowd but she was not there.

(Kikyo, where are you?)

Then he saw a girl that had her back to him, and thinking it was Kikyo, he went near her. But when he grabbed the girl's arm and swirled her around, his heart sank. It wasn't her.

He looked around some more to search for her but the crowd slowly lessened until he was the only one left there and there was still no Kikyo.

The rain had stopped and he decided to get home all by himself.

He was really disappointed. He had dreamt of the day that he'd come back and Kikyo would be there, waiting for him with open arms.

He had only met her for a week before marrying her. Then he was called back to the war even before they could start their honeymoon.

And then he spent the next three years in the hells of war. He'd written to Kikyo everyday single day that he was there. It was the only way he could keep himself from going crazy.

Even though she rarely wrote back, he still continued to write her, giving himself excuses for her. All because he loved her.

And now she'd let him down again. But this time, he didn't make excuses for her.

He would demand why she's been letting him down, he told himself as he climbed the familiar stairs to the small apartment they had rented only 3 years ago.

-------------------

Standing outside the door, Inuyasha hesitated. (Am I going to open this or not?)

He placed his hand on the door knob but then again he hesitated. (What if she doesn't live here anymore?)

He was filled with doubts for a second but then he decided to just open it and find out.

Slowly, he opened the door and then crept inside.

For a second he just stood there, looking around the room. It looked like a hurricane swept through it.

It was a mess!

(What happened here?) he asked himself. There were piles of clothes, magazines and papers scattered around. And there was a loud sound of a record playing.

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha called out as he walked to the record player and turned it off.

(What the hell did she do to this place?)

"Kikyo, I'm back!" he called out a little louder.

There was no answer but he could hear a voice from one of the bedrooms.

"Kikyo…" he made his voice as loud as he could.

And soon enough she came out from the bedroom.

She was still the same Kikyo he remembered. Long black hair, dark brown eyes, silky white skin. She was wearing a silk see-through negligee--oh she's as pretty as every!

For a while she just stood there, with wide eyes and open mouth, staring at him.

Then she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped. "Is that you?"

Inuyasha could not help but smile. "Who else do you think?"

She smiled and ran to him, hugging him tight. "Oh Inuyasha! I can't believe you're back!"

----------------

Kikyo handed him his usual mug of coffee and then sat opposite him.

"Why weren't you at the pier?" he demanded sounding really hurt.

Her face softened into a guilty, apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry, Inu. I didn't know you were coming today."

"But I told you in my last letter!" he complained. "You did receive it, didn't you?"

Kikyo hesitated. "I-I did but…"

"And my other letters?" he cut in. "Didn't you receive them?"

"I-I did…but… Inu," she hesitated before saying, "I did receive all your letters, all of them!"

She stood up and grabbed him by the arm, led him into their bedroom. They stopped in front of a huge trunk beside the bed.

She opened it and revealed all of the letters he sent her, starting from day 1. His letters filled the huge trunk.

"See," she said. "I kept them all here. But… but after the first few, I stopped reading them."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Why?"

"I—I couldn't bear it!" she said in a tone he couldn't understand. "After reading all those horrible stuff going on there, I couldn't bear reading on because all I could think of was whether you'd still be alive."

"But Kikyo, I wrote a lot of important things too! Why couldn't you read that?"

"I was afraid! I was feared for your safety!" she was near to tears now, "Receiving these letters from you meant that you're alive and for me, that was enough!"

She was clutching his uniform, looking up to him with tear-filled eyes and looking down at her made Inuyasha feel sorry for her. He couldn't help his heart from aching for her.

(Poor Kikyo, all of these must've been harder for her than I'd imagined)

He enclosed her into his tight embrace and kissed her fiercely. He'd been waiting for a long time for this to happen so he savored every moment of it.

But somehow, he felt a kind of feeling inside him…… a doubt…… he felt that there was something different with Kikyo's kiss……

Was there something wrong?

What happened while he was away?

**

* * *

(A/N) So how was it? **

**It's not yet the best part but I'd have to stop here. (I gotta sleep ya know!)**

**But please review!**

**Silver.**


End file.
